iRegret It
by KK-Needs-Rehab
Summary: One-sided Seddie, Sibby songfic. Today by Gary Allan...Read and Review please!


**A/N: Hey! Here's a depressing little fic I wrote after being inspired by some people on twitter. ;) It's a one-sided Seddie, Sibby thing.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Not iCarly, OR Today by Gary Allan.**

**Freddie's POV**

* * *

iRegret It

__

Today, he told her that he loved her  
Put a ring around her finger  
And promised her forever, together.

I was there the night my best friend proposed to my ex-girlfriend. I watched as he nervously got down on one knee, fearing for his life, I'm sure. She did break both his thumbs once. He popped the question. I watched as she jumped in surprise, but her expression grew happy. She pulled him up from his position of the floor and pulled his lips to hers in a passionate kiss I wish I could stop seeing over and over in mind. And I felt disappointed. Because I knew it could have been me.

_Today, she smiled for all the pictures  
And he was right there with her  
Making all the memories without me  
_  
The wedding was spectacular. I tried to hide my sulking as best I could. I watched them as they stood for countless photos, Sam's smile bigger and brighter than I had ever seen before. Gibby stood right beside her, his smile even wider, and held her hand tightly. They hardly looked in my direction.

_And it hurts to say this out loud  
Looks like she's really gone now_

It hurts me to think about it, because I always hoped in the back of my mind that we would get back together. But...well, so much for that.

_Today, is the happiest day of her life  
I should be happy for her today  
So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?  
I know i should be happy for her  
But i've lost everything  
I've lost everything i've ever wanted today  
_  
She's now married to the love of her life. I should be ecstatic that Sam's so happy. But all I can think is that it should have been me, not Gibby. Today, I lost the only girl I ever truly loved, and the only one I ever wanted.

_Today, i thought about the moment i could have said i loved her  
And promised her forever, together  
Today, today it really hit me  
That she don't really miss me  
She's found a new beginning  
And i'm wishing i had one more chance  
God knows it's too late for that_

I thought about the day before Gibby asked her out for the first time. We had broken up a month prior because I wouldn't that I loved her. I should have said it right then, I shouldn't have given him the chance to take her away.

Today, Sam called Carly with the news. She's pregnant. Sam and Gibby are having a baby. I swear my heart stopped for a full minute when Carly told me. Sam really doesn't miss me at all, she's moved on. She's perfectly happy in her life with Gib. I wish I had another chance, but god knows I can't go back now.

_Today, is the happiest day of her life  
I should be happy for her today  
So tell me why are these tears in my eyes?  
I know i should be happy for her  
But i've lost everything  
I've lost everything i've ever wanted today_And 9 months later we all rush to the hospital where Sam is in labor. I enter the room, along with Carly and Guppy to meet Sam's son. Sam and **Gibby's** son. 'It could have been me.' I thought for the millionth time. The exhausted smile on Sam's face as she looks between Gibby and little Ryan, both crushes me and makes me happy. Because she's happy. And that's what I really care about.

Today, is the happiest day of her life  
I should be happy for her  
today, so tell me why are these tears in my eyes? i know i should be happy for her but i`ve lost everything, i`ve lost everything i`ve ever wanted  
today is the happiest day of her life i should be happy for her  
But i've lost everything  
I've lost everything i've ever wanted  
Today, he told her that he loved her  
Put a ring around her finger

Because Sam's happier without me.

* * *

**A/N: I decided recently that if something crazy happened and Freddie like died or something, then I would ship Sibby...so this sort of came out of that, but mostly a conversation some people were having on twitter. :) Please Review!**

**-Kaylee (coketree20)**


End file.
